


“What are you going to do about it?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ice Play, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rope Bondage, Tendershipping Week 2020, Tendershipping Week Scar, Trans Bakura Ryou, Trans Male Character, Yuki-Onna - Freeform, bad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Ryou goes to their unwanted guest to give him... a unique form of interrogation.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 2





	“What are you going to do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'Troll Yugi AU' that I have in my Puzzle June collection, specifically after Phrophacy, where Ryou knocks out Bakura.
> 
> Most of the ratings from Bakura's foul mouth and all the shady stuff implied here.

It took him by surprise when the first thing he saw was the same boy from before, just wearing a sweater and a pair of jeans in front of him.

“The fuck…” he turned his head, the only thing he can move he was so fucked up from whatever the bastard in front of him did.]

“Did you have nice nap?” the bastard asked, as if he wasn’t responsible for this.

“Fuck you!”

“Yes, that’s a possibility, but only if you ask,” he said with a cheeky wink.

The fuck?

He tried to move his hands, only to find them bound together, the fibers biting into his skin.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck fuckity fuck fuck.

The white-haired bastard comes close, his breath smelling of peppermint and winterfrost.

“Of course, we first have to punish you for you and your little group’s assault on our base, almost killing our firefly.”

Wait, how did…

He moves his head as much as he could to look behind the man, seeing his files and all the other items in his bag scattered around the guy’s bed.

“Well…”

“Tch, fuck off, asshole!”

Whitty sighed before he brought a hand over his skin.

“I was hoping you would be a bit more cooperative. Oh well.”

He then takes one off his fingers and traces it over his chest, his touch like ice.

“Ahhh,” he moaned, the touch soothing in a way that he never felt before. His eyes then opened wide at this thought, panic and rage combating each other as the ice person… thing looked back at him in just as much surprise as he felt.

He then gave him a sinister smile as he continued his path, his own body shivering at both the cold and… other things. Fuck, he’s fucked people and was less of a needy bitch. His captor found one of his more prominent scars, and he moaned out loud. He then played with it, the scar feeling pleasurably numb, before he continued, each battles scar chilled to a pleasurable numbness, like a personalized ice pack that knew when to stop.

It continued for a while, that magical icy touch driving him out of his mind, more aroused in this simple act then anything else, which was fucking embarrassing since both of them are still clothed, and then, just as he was lost to the touch, the bastard does the cruelest thing he could.

He moves away.

He was brought back to earth, and his glare intensified as the bastard

“The fuck you stopped for?”

He had the nerve to laugh, a soft chuckle that made him look like a girl, before he brought his attention back to him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that, but it wouldn’t be an effective bribe if I just let you get off just like that. Now, if you want to continue, I can do that… for a price,” he said, a smug smile on his face, “What are you going to do about it?”

He glared at him, hoping his glare would set the fucking bastard on fire.

“… Well, if that’s the way you want to play.”

Ice bitch then got a book out, not even an interesting book, or something with sex in it. No, he got something in one of those squiggle languages that never thought about writing their works in good, solid letters, or flowy Arabic.

Time stretched on, with him in the chair and the ice bitch just sitting and reading. Each tick of the fucking clock (who the fuck even has clocks like that anymore) driving him closer and closer to that desperation point. Each flip of the page increasing the tension in the room.

It was almost too much, but he stood strong, not giving to the temptation of him cooling embrace.

And then he got up and left, turning off the lights as he went off to who knows where.

The dark, it reminds him of the cellar his momma put him in as the guards from that shitty-ass family went in to kill everyone, every man, woman, and child dead for just telling them the truth. The truth they _fucking_ asked for.

When the door opened, showing him with two sandwiches and some water, he broke.

He told him everything. About his past, the stupid prophecy that had most of his family killed (and how it was fulfilled in the most _sappy_ - _ass_ way possible), even the secret of the fucking Horus’s family and his own role in it.

He felt the ice-cold hand caress his cheek, wiping away the tears he didn’t even know he was crying.

“Shussssh, don’t worry. You’re safe here,” he said in a comforting tone like one a mother would do for their child, making him feel safe for the first time in a long-ass time.

He then finished the job he started, making him cum and making him feel more satisfied then anything he had ever done. He then was untied and brought to the bed, given sweet peppermint kisses and a chilly embrace more comforting then any of the warm ones given to the other he’s slept with before.

*****

Ryou sat in the staff kitchen munching on one of his creampuffs, fresh from the freezer, when he saw Yugi walking towards him, a satisfied air around him now that he’s killed a few people and fucked the base’s glowworm.

“So, I heard that you have a new friend?” he asked, he mouth wide enough to show his sharp teeth.

He nodded. His last one was an older man that had been taking children from their parents and forcing them into doing vile acts with him before slitting their throats. He was gone in about a week.

“Is this one going to last long?”

“And why’d you ask?”

Yugi shrugged, “My sister-in-law took the last one and they liked it so much they’ve been bugging me about it ever since.”

He shook his head at this, not getting how someone so cute has anything in common with the large, rough woman that had taken the man’s corpse after he was done.

He thought about it for a bit, thinking back to those cool lavender eyes that lit up from just a little rope play, the scars that littered his body and the way he submitted so nicely once he was knew who was in charge.

“No, I think I’m going to keep this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you’re wondering about the trans tag, it’s because Ryou is a Yuki-onni and as such, was born with parts that people would identify as female. He doesn’t see it that way, and left because he’s tired of being told he’s a girl when he’s not. Also, this is part of an AU from my collection of short stories for Puzzle June, specifically the ones labeled Troll Yugi AU, where Yugi is indeed a mythical troll. Ryou and Yugi are great friends here, they just have different preferences about what they like their partners tied up in.
> 
> Also, I was already planning on writing this piece for this week, though I had to push it back to get it to a day that actually fit it (scar). Hope you have a nice day and stay safe.


End file.
